


Look Like The Innocent Flower ...

by PoseidonsUnderpants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times an Avenger thought Steve was a virgin, and the one time Bucky cleared things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Like The Innocent Flower ...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [看起来像一朵纯真的花儿……](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831712) by [Nihilityd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilityd/pseuds/Nihilityd)



> I did this really quickly after I saw a prompt on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  

I

 

The first time it happened, it was at a charity event Fury had ordered them to go to.

“It’ll be good PR,” he’d said, glaring at them from the head of the table.

“It’ll be a fucking bore, more like,” Stark said, while doing something on his fancy telephone.

“It’s a good cause, though,” Barton admitted, “and there’ll be free food.”

“That’s settled then. You’re dismissed,” Fury got up and strode purposely out of the room, his long jacket swishing dramatically behind him, causing Stark to snort.

The event had turned out to be for disabled children, and Steve was actually having a good time. The people were nice and the kids cute, holding toy shields and looking star-struck. It was coming to a close, with the last autographs being signed and pictures taken. Steve was about to say his good-byes when Barton … appeared at his side. Damn, that man could move quickly.

“Me ‘n Stark ‘r’ goin’ to a fav’rite strip club o’ his, if ya wanna tag along?” He slurred, having obviously taken advantage of the complementary bar. “’Cause, ‘f ‘ats not your thing, or anythin’, I wouldn’t be su’prised.”

Steve frowned, “If what wasn’t my thing?”

Barton rolled his eyes, “y’know … sex. Sexy things. Evil, nasty, sinful things.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure we had strip clubs in the thirties and forties, Clint.”

“Well, yeah,” Barton rolled his eyes, “but not _you._ You’re … too you for those things, ev’n without the Cap’n ‘merica thing.”

It was Steve’s time to roll his eyes, but he bit back a snappy remark; did people honestly think he was too … innocent for those things? If they knew what he and Bucky used to get up to …

 _But Bucky’s not here anymore, is he?_ The voice in is head that liked to keep him awake most nights said, _and they can’t know just what he used to do, no matter how much the times had changed._

Captain America can’t be gay, and Bucky Barnes can’t be anything more than a tragically lost friend.

“You and Stark have fun, Clint, and get home safe; you never know when the world’s gonna need savin’.”

“Fuckin’ knew it …” Barton mumbled, and Steve left shortly after. He went home to his new apartment in Brooklyn, and still found it strange to sleep in a bed by himself.

 

II

 

Three months passed, Steve learnt the internet, no villains tried to take over the world, he went on SHIELD missions alongside Natasha (and became friends with her, amazingly), visited the family of the Howling Commandos and learnt about what happened to his friends after the war ended, visited Peggy (who didn’t remember him the first few times), and only had nightmares of Bucky falling and the plane crashing and the cold that followed every other night now. Then he got a call from someone he had been avoiding, and had been avoiding him.

“ _Hello, Capsicle. You alright?”_ Stark asked.

 “I –“ Steve began.

“ _Glad to hear it. Look, Bruce and I invited the Scary Spy Twins over for movie night, and Pepper said it would be rude not to invite you, since you are also an Avenger and currently on this planet, but I did tell her that moving colours probably scared you or … something. Do you want to come or not?”_ Stark rambled.

“I – uh – okay,” Steve agreed, because it’s not like he had anything better to do.

“ _Great, fantastic, come over to the tower at, like, eight, and Jarvis’ll sort you out. Bye._ ”

“Bye …” Steve said, but Stark had already hung up. Steve missed Howard, who’d always find time to answer his questions about whatever he was making at that time.

At 7:55, Steve stepped onto a lift, having followed the directions to it from a blushing receptionist. A British voice in the ceiling welcomed him, which almost gave him a heart attack – would’ve, in his old body.

“ _I am sorry, Captain Rogers. My name is Jarvis, Sir’s A.I, would you like to join the other Avengers on the top floor?_ ”

“Y – yes please, Jarvis.”

When he got there, he found the rest of the team – minus Thor – arguing playfully, relaxing on expensive-looking sofas. Actually, everything looked expensive here. The room was big and stylish, the television covering the whole of one wall.

“Steve!” Barton called, “come over here and agree with me!”

“Nuh-uh! You will _not_ get Captain America on your side over this: no way will he prefer _Mission Impossible_ to _Sherlock Holmes!_ It’s a classic!” Stark protested.

Steve flopped down next to Natasha, who smiled sympathetically at him.

“What on earth are you two talking about?”  

“We’re all … discussing, like civilised adults, what film to watch,” Banner explained.

“I want watch _Pulp Fiction_ : it’ll be good catch-up for Steve, famous films and all,” Natasha said, “plus, the guy in it so looks like Fury.”

“Yeah, but, don’t you think that Steve would find it a little, um, immoral?” Banner said awkwardly.

“What, ‘cause of all the boobies?” Stark smirked.

“Well, yeah,” Bruce said, blushing slightly.

Steve shifted in his seat. He guesses it’ll be pretty useless to complain that he wasn’t seven or something, since that would be setting Stark up for an OAP-related joke. Instead, he changed the subject.

“I had this movie recommended to me the other day; I forget its name, made from a book series written by the same fella who wrote _The Hobbit_ …?”

Steve had loved that book. Bucky had got it for him for Christmas the year it came out, and he hadn’t put it down all of Boxing Day.

Stark let out an excited squeal, and ordered Jarvis to play that film right now or be deleted.

It was an intriguing film, he loved the special effects, no matter what complaints Stark had about them, and he had a great time catching up with the rest of the team. It wasn’t the same as it had been before, but that didn’t mean it was bad, most of the time.

 

III

 

“Captain America! Captain America! What’s it like waking up seventy years out of time? How’s it different?” A reporter asked.

The Team were having a press conference; partly because SHEILD thinks it’d be good for their popularity, partly because someone (cough, cough, _Stark_ ) hacked into Fury’s phone and set his ringtone to _Barbie Girl_ and made it impossible to change back.

He put on his best fake-smile, “it was very strange at first, but I’ve mostly gotten used to it now. And if I started listing all the ways things had changed, we’d be here all night!”

Stark, who was sitting on his right, leant forward and clasped a hand around his shoulder.

“Ole Cap here still blushes every time I mention the ‘S-E-X’ word; it’s adorable!”

Steve glared at Stark as some of the crowd laughed.

“Are you disgusted by the promiscuous ways of the younger generation nowadays?” Another reporter inquired.

“Yeah, since you’re from the whole ‘no pre-marital sex’ age,” Stark smirked, knowing he was being a dick and not caring.

“No comment,” Steve said shortly, and Barton came to his rescue with a most likely made-up anecdote about his Nan and her many boyfriends.  

 

IV

 

Thor had visited ‘Midgard’, met up with his girlfriend, saved London - possibly the world too, and then decided it’d be polite to see how the team were doing.

“My fellow warriors! It is most joyful to greet you again! I hope all has been well?” Thor grinned, and he couldn’t help but smile back, despite his jet-lag. He had moved to D.C. when Fury suggested it after he saw what could happen if a terrorist knew your address. He argued that he wasn’t planning on threatening any of them in the near future, unlike _some_ people, but Fury insisted, saying he’d be nearer SHEILD headquarters so better positioned to fight the bad-guys, or something. Steve figured he hadn’t any real reason to stay, old memories haunting him every time he turned a corner, so why not?

Of course, that meant when the Team wanted to meet up in Stark Tower, he had a helluva lot longer to travel.

“Yeah, I’ve been swell, thanks, Thor. How are you?” Steve went to shake Thor's hand, noticed his confusion, explained to him what a hand-shake was and meant, and tried again, only to have his arm almost ripped out from its socket.

“I am in full health and near my fair lady Jane, so all is very pleasurable at this moment in time,” Thor said, only slightly too loudly for indoors. Progress.

“How is Jane?” Steve tried for small talk, not sure about what you could talk about with an alien.

“She is as beautiful as ever, but has come to an important part of a scientific endeavour, so cannot join us this fine day, regrettably,” Thor looked morose for a second, before blinking and beaming once again, “however, I shall lay my eyes upon her once again shortly, and we will have an enjoyable time together tis night, if you understand what I mean.” His eyes twinkled.

“Um, er, of course,” Steve stuttered.

“Do not fear, my friend, if you are unaware of the intricacies of the female body; your time shall soon come, I believe, for a noble warrior such as yourself.”

“I’m going to go … go, now. Great talking to you, Thor.”

He made a swift exit, making his way into the bathroom. He banged his head against the door, wondering if he walked around naked would his friends still think him a prude.

 

V

 

“Sophie from R and D thinks you’re cute,” Natasha said, kneeing him in the ribs.

“Fascinating,” Steve grunted, jabbing at her stomach.

“So does Joanna from Security. Y’know, with the pink hair,” Natasha rolled out of the way of a kick.

“Is this really the time?” Steve whined, before getting punched in the nose.

“Have you even dated? Or done … anything?” Natasha asked, standing still for a moment, catching her breath.

Steve gave her a look, trying to say ‘not you too’, and pursed his lips.

“You can talk to me about these things, Steve. I won’t judg-“ she was cut off from him tackling her to the floor, and the spar continued on.

 

\+ I

 

“And these are my new friends, Bucky,” Steve said, gesturing widely to the rest of the Avengers, who were sitting on the couches at Stark Tower, like they had done a thousand times before. But it was like before, because before didn’t have Bucky, a Bucky who remembered everything, a Bucky he could share a bed with and kiss and touch, a Bucky who was still with him all these years later.

“Hello, friends of Steve. I hope you’ve been keeping him outta fights like I did before,” Bucky smirked.

“Actually, we kinda encourage the opposite, sorry,” Barton grinned. “Honour to meet you though, Sarge.”

“Yeah,” Stark agreed, “you can tell us embarrassing stories about America’s Greatest Son.”

“And explain some things for us,” Barton smiled mischievously.

“Like, for example, how can someone with eyes that blue still be a virgin?” Stark asked.

Bucky snorted, grinning. Steve covered his face with his hands, knowing what was about to happen.

“What, _Steve?_ A _virgin?_ ” Bucky laughed.

“Um, yes,” Barton said, not smiling now.

“Has he ever said that?” Bucky asked.

“Uh, no actually …” Bruce said from the other couch, where he was plaiting Natasha’s hair. They were both looking at them with interest.

“My, my, Stevie. You had ‘em all thinking you were, were an innocent flower or something, didn’t you?” Bucky grinned.

“Isn’t he?” Natasha queried.

Bucky allowed himself a second to chuckle a bit more, knowing he was building suspense. Steve started to inch out of the room slowly.

“Our first time together, Steve, what were we? Fifteen; sixteen? My memory’s a bit fuzzy, sorry.”

“Fourteen,” Steve said, though it was muffled from his hands.

“Yeah, we were fourteen, that’s right. And not many things we did after then, in the dark, were considered innocent.” Bucky was enjoying this way too much, the arsehole.

“Oh. My. God.” Stark said.

“Did we … did we just get trolled by a ninety-year-old?” Barton whispered.

“What?” Bucky and Steve said.

“Never mind,” Bruce said quickly. “Are you guys serious?”

“Yeah,” Steve admitted, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

It was then that Natasha started giggling. All in all, it was a pretty weird day.

 

 


End file.
